Electric drive devices, such as alternating current (AC) induction motors are used to power systems such as hybrid/electrical vehicles, auxiliary pumps, air compressors, fans, etc. AC induction motors have been widely used for industry applications. A controller for the drive device controls operation of the drive device. The controller produces control signals which are applied to the terminals of the drive device.
Typically, the controller controls the drive device based on a plurality of machine parameters. For vector control of the drive device, a control algorithm implemented on the controller uses machine parameters that are obtained from the manufacturer or from machine characterization. Two examples of machine parameters are a rotor time constant and a magnetizing inductance of the drive device.
During normal operation of the drive device, such machine parameters change from their initial values, which can adversely affect the performance of the drive device.